Oraćion Seis Lucy
by Kakomine
Summary: What if Lucy was never grew up in a rich family and was never in Fairy Tail? Enter Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Dragon Slayer and one of the most powerful members of Oraćion Seis. A meeting with Fairy Tail's Salamander will change her life in many ways, but she only intends to investigate once Brain's plans have been unleashed... Sorry for bad summary, I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1

Lucy ran through the forest at faster-than-normal speeds, thanks to Racer's speed tablets - he chews on them to make himself go faster than his magic allows.

Damn, she thought, That job was such a steal; 5,000,000 jewel for assassinating one of the middle class business managers. This day is starting to get much better. Well, I better get back to Brain-san and the rest of Oraćion Seis before they get wind of me trespassing so near to Fairy Tail...

Suddenly, the temperature rose just to the left of Lucy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu was sitting next to his dear friend Happy, fishing at a lake only Happy and him knew about. After taking three missions - one right after the other - Natsu just wanted a nice, long break.

"Happy?"

"Aye...?"

"Isn't it kind of strange that the guild has started to cool down a little bit? I mean, come on, nobody can resist an awesome brawl every day!" Natsu said, wondering to himself.

"Aye! Remember how Erza used to pin you and Gray down like you were fish? And then when everyone started throwing Cana's huge barrels of booze at each other!" Happy reminisced, looking a bit wistful.

"Yeah... I wonder what got into everyone. I mean, I heard almost everyone at Fairy Tail over the guild's lifetime was at least a little bit rowdy... I think we need someone to trigger the fights again! We need someone REALLY strong like Gildarts who can start throwing the booze barrels and throw the starting punches!" Natsu ranted, going through all the motions and punching at imaginary people and throwing invisible barrels of booze.

"Aye!"

All of a sudden, Natsu smelled a very strange, unfamiliar scent. It reeked of a recent kill, but underneath that was the smell of vanilla and strawberry shampoo. Curious, Natsu's nose led him to a clearing in the forest, where he saw a blond girl in a blue and white top, and blue mini-skirt with tall, black combat boots running at unnatural speeds. He then spotted an unfamiliar guild mark... He didn't know which guild it belonged to, specifically, but he knew it was a Dark Guild mark.

Growling, Natsu lit up his fists and charged at the girl. He swung his fists at her recklessly, and he didn't know what was coming.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy trusted her instincts; and right then they told her to duck, roll and face her attacker. She was glad she did those things when she saw fiery fists where her head was. Lucy rolled, and her jaw dropped when she saw who had attacked her. However, she quickly hid her surprise.

"Salamander... Didn't think you'd be prowling in this part of the forest," Lucy sneered.

Said boy dropped his jaw in surprise. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life.

"H-how do you know about me?" Natsu stammered.

"Your reputation precedes you, apparently. Oh... And how rude of myself... My name is Lucy Heartfilia... of Oraćion Seis." Lucy did a mock bow and darted into the nearest bush, her scent fading quickly.

Natsu had not moved an inch the entire time.

Immediately after his encounter, Natsu collected Happy, who asked him about what happened. Natsu just shook his head and headed back to the guild, completely confused on the connection he felt with this mysterious blondie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened. Lucy thought furiously, It feels like I have a connection with him, but why would I feel a connection with someone from FAIRY TAIL of all places... There are too many questions. I must bring this up with Brain-san before we launch our assault and take-over of Nirvana.

Lucy popped a fresh tablet into her mouth and sped toward the abandoned Nirvit camp Oraćion Seis were staying at.

"Lu-chan! Welcome back! How did your mission go?" Angel gave Lucy a bone-crushing hug, which Lucy returned in full.

"It went well! And, what a grab! I totally stole 5,000,000 jewel from assassinating just a simple middle class business manager." Lucy boasted proudly, grinning and showing of her elongated canines.

(Just a little side info about Lucy and Oraćion Seis in this fanfic... Lucy is the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Also, even though the Dark Guild is cruel to those outside of it's small circle, it's members are always very warm to one another, and support each other. Oraćion Seis discovered that teamwork and friendship get through tough situations, unlike many other Dark Guilds.)

"Ah, Lucy. You're back. Wanna go on a lap later?" Racer asked, his hidden eyes glinting in an unsaid challenge.

"Totally! By the way, thanks for those tablets. They really helped on my timing coming back. By the way, where's Cobra and Brain-san?" Lucy replied.

"Cobra and Brain-san are in the back cave," Racer motioned to said location with his head, "And, you're welcome for those tablets. Those are getting awfully expensive."

Lucy jogged to the back cave, weaving in and out of old clothes lines and brick walls. Once inside of the cave, she proceeded to tackle Cobra to the ground (And did I mention Lucy and Cobra are an item).

Cobra grinned. "So how's my favorite Dragon Slayer doing? You ready to kick people's asses with that Nirvana magic?"

"Damn hell yes, I am! We're gonna knock the whole world senseless with..." Cobra rolled his eyes, as he knew very well what was coming, "LUCY KIIII~CK!"

The loud shout echoed throughout the cave, making Cobra wince. It didn't agree with his super-sensitive ears. Then Lucy and Cobra heard a grumpy voice from farther inside the cave.

"Oh yeah, let's just forget about Midnight here, he's just napping to NOT conserve his energy for the coming fight..." Midnight grumbled.

"Aw, sorry, Midnight-san!" Lucy gushed, "But can't you go to sleep at will...?"

"Sometimes," Midnight said simply, then promptly started to snore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu entered the guild, looking lost in thought, and didn't see the table in time before it smashed into his face.

"Where were you?!" Erza yelled, throwing a barrel at him. Natsu dodged this time, and the barrel smashed into the wall behind him.

"I was fishing with Happy," Natsu said, with Happy agreeing with a resounding 'Aye!', "Why? What happened while we were gone?"

"We cracked jokes on how your hair is so pink, flame head!" Gray snickered.

"Huh? You talkin' to me, ice princess?" Natsu growled back.

"BOYS!" Erza yelled as she smacked their heads together, "Focus!"

"I recently convened with the guild masters of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter. We have recently gained knowledge of the current motives of a Dark Guild in the Baram Alliance," Master Makarov said grimly, "Oraćion Seis is the name of the guild. They are seeking to unearth a dangerous, unpredictable, powerful magic called Nirvana. It's effects are currently unknown."

Natsu's head shot up when Master Makarov mentioned Oraćion Seis. Erza noticed this and asked, "Do you know something, Natsu? Speak up!"

"Y-yeah... Well, not that much actually. I met one of the members of whatchamacallit... orcon sess?"

"Oraćion Seis," Erza sighed, "Continue."

"Anyway, while Happy and I were fishing, I smelled an unfamiliar scent, so I went to investigate. This blond chick was running at a really fast pace and it looked like she needed to be somewhere quickly," Natsu explained, looking quite flustered, and then he added so quietly only Gajeel could hear, "And I feel a weird connection with the blond chick, too."

Gajeel chuckled, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Levy, followed by a glare.

"Oooh, Salamander, you're finally growing up..." Gajeel muttered.

"And as a final thought," Master Makarov added, "I will send a group of specific people to meet with other chosen representatives from the other guilds at a branch of Blue Pegasus."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and looked on with rapt attention.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy will go. Any objections?"

None came.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled.


	2. Strategies and Jealousies

Chapter 2

"So, Lucy... Do you know why I have summoned you here?" Brain asked.

"Yes, Brain-san. To discuss battle plans and each of our members' roles in the upcoming fight," Lucy replied automatically.

"Good. Now, I want you to look at the layout of the forest here on this map." Brain tapped the side marked 'East', "The nearest branch of a threatening guild is here. I expect Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail will at least make an appearance."

"Demo... I heard that Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter are also on good terms with Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus," Lucy countered, "So I wouldn't be too cocky. Let's just say this so-called 'alliance' overestimates us. What then, Brain-san?"

"Trust me... I'll have a plan... Give me a minute to think here," Brain closed his eyes, deep in thought, and looked much like Midnight while he was resting.

"Brain-san...?" Lucy prodded cautiously.

"Hm?"

"How about you send two of the most powerful of Oraćion Seis to activate Nirvana while the rest distract this 'alliance'? I mean, it would be wise to have us spread about the forest evenly." Lucy offered.

"But there is one major flaw there: What should we do about Jellal? He would be useful to the plan, but not exactly crucial. One thing stands however... We cannot let him fall in the hands of those happy-go-lucky fairies and their allies," Brain said, his eyes looking far off with a dull look.

"It is also risky to have him in our plan. What if he turns on us, all of a sudden regretting his past decisions just to be with," Lucy snickered, "Titania. We all know he harbors some small feelings for her."

"Very true... I will think about what you have said, Lucy dear. In the meantime, I want you to spy on this 'alliance' and see if there is any information we can benefit from," Brain instructed.

"Yes, Brain-san." Lucy nodded and chewed on a tablet, making a rather quick departure.

"Midnight!"

"Yes, gramps?" Midnight yawned, looking rather agitated.

"Enough with the attitude. Come here. I want to discuss with you what the battle strategy is. Your role is especially important..." Brain said, flashing a rather evil grin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So... Who's this Erza, and why is he saying you're his girlfriend...?" Gray wondered, earning a smack from said Titania.

"He's a weird pervert who THINKS I'm his girlfriend. And his name is Ichiya..." Erza muttered.

Natsu, however, was staring out one of the windows in the richly decorated, mansion-looking branch of Blue Pegasus. He faintly smelled vanilla and strawberry shampoo again... So, that girl was spying on them. Figures some Dark Guild like Oraćion Seis would do that... Natsu walked outside, hoping to see the blond chick so he could scare her away. However, the scent lingered. Natsu groaned. He REALLY didn't want to make a scene...

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

Instantly, Natsu jumped back inside the building and saluted with a rushed, "A-aye!"

"Pay attention! We were talking about the fact that we're all going to split into teams after we try and sabotage the Oraćion Seis base camp with Blue Pegasus' ship/bomber, Christina." Erza said with a death glare.

"Ok... Then what are we waiting for?! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, and he exited the building, running off in a random direction.

"Oi, flame head, wait up! It's more than likely you're going the wrong way!" Gray called after Natsu, jogging to catch up.

"My little 'brother' was always more temperamental than me," Lyon from Lamia Scale commented, "It isn't a stretch to think he has a rivalry with someone so hot-headed."

"Yes, and that is... love, Lyon-sama," Sherry said, swooning at the sight of Lyon... again.

"Brotherly," Lyon replied dryly, following Gray and Natsu.

"Boys... I'll never understand them..." Erza muttered, also exiting the building.

"Men! Wait for me, Erza-sama!" Ichiya cried dramatically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woah! That's one big ship!" Natsu yelled, looking up at Christina.

Everyone stared in awe at the huge Blue Pegasus bomber. Ichiya was nodding proudly when all of a sudden, a huge explosion wracked the majestic ship, causing some of the engines to fail. The ship fell out of the sky, landing with a resounding CRASH. Out of the flaming ruins stood Oraćion Seis. Natsu noticed that the Lucy girl wasn't with them, until she dropped out of the sky from seemingly nowhere with an orange and white cat hat looked similar to Happy and Cait Shelter's representative, Wendy's cat Charla.

"Good work, Lucy dear," an old dude - presumably the guild master - said evilly, as said girl dropped a paper into his hands.

"Damn, she was spying," Erza growled as she glared at the paper Lucy passed on to the old guy.

"Excuse us for being so rude..." the old guy said, smirking, "We are Oraćion Seis. I am Brain, the blond is Lucy - said girl grinned cockily -, this is Cobra, Racer, Angel, and Midnight - said boy was snoring on a floating piece of carpet -. And this," Brain said affectionately, "is Mellow, Lucy's long time friend."

"Yep, yep, yep!" Mellow said proudly.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was staring at him in a curious and aggressive way. Her look seemed to say, You're strange connection with me will be your death.

"Well, if you're done with all that, can we continue?" Gray asked dryly.

"Lucy, Cobra! Take Midnight with you and activate 'that'," Brain ordered. The two Dragon Slayers nodded. Then, Mellow did the strangest thing. He sprouted wings, just like Happy and Charla! A huge purple snake with bat-like wings came when Cobra called, "Cubelios!" They all took off with Midnight's piece of carpet trailing behind them.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after them!" Erza shouted, re-equipping into her speed armor.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, picking up Natsu.

"Oi, no fair, flame head! I have to run?!" Gray shouted at them, jogging to catch up.

"Now..." Erza growled, "We fight! Ikezou!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy and Cobra were flying side-by-side. It seemed like someone was trailing them, but they weren't catching up.

"Ugh, I really hope this plan works out. Then our lives will be sooooo much easier!" Lucy said, sighing.

"Yeah. Then we could actually enjoy our lives somewhere." Cobra thought for a second, then said, winking, "Alone."

"Yeah!" Lucy looked dreamy, "Plus Brain-san would give us soooo many benefits, like being an upperclassman.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice shouted, and the temperature rose again.

"Dive, dive!" Lucy yelled as Mellow and Cubelios screamed downward towards the forest canopy.

"Lucy, go on with Midnight! I'll deal with Salamander!" Cobra yelled, stopping Cubelios.

"But... Cobra..."

"Go! I'll be there in a few," Cobra said comfortingly. Lucy nodded and Mellow sped off with Midnight trailing behind, again, snoring. For some reason Natsu was shaking in rage at the show of affection between the two other Dragon Slayers.

'She's MINE,' Natsu thought, but then argued, 'Wait, what am I thinking?! She's a member of Oraćion Seis! Cobra can have her for all I care!' But then, a tiny voice inside the back of her head said, 'You know you want her. After all, she could be your partner, all powerful and strong...'

As Natsu had his internal struggle, Cobra chuckled.

"I can hear you," Cobra said, "I can hear your thoughts and all of your movements..."

"Oh, so you're all fired up, too, snake-man? Bring it!" Natsu said, signaling with his fingers to come.

**Cliffhanger! Oooh,I bet you guys hate me now... Oh, btw, thanks for all of the reviews! This is only my second story, so I guess I'm starting to write better. I'm thinking of deleting my other story, so please tell me if I should or should not. Please review!**

**~Kakomine**


	3. Confusing Rage

Chapter 3

'Damn,' Gray thought, 'why'd the flame head have to use Happy?' Gray didn't even hear them shouting anymore.

A few minutes later, Gray entered a clearing, panting hard. He paused for a moment, before starting a light jog, until a flash of fire caught his eye, and he looked up. 'Well, look what the cat dragged in...' Gray thought, looking up as Natsu lit up his fist to punch Cobra, 'The flame head better- Hey wait a minute, where's that blond chick, Lucy?' Definitely suspicious. So, Gray started running toward the forest again.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Mellow was carrying Lucy deeper into the heart of the forest, where Nirvana was said to rest. 'Ooooh, man, I hope I don't screw this up. Okay, so the spell-' Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard, "Ice Make: Cannon"

Lucy dodged accordingly and Mellow alighted on the ground, Midnight's piece of carpet following.

Lucy smirked, "Is that the best you can do, Fullbuster?"

"Hell no, it isn't, and what the hell are you planning?" Gray yelled, frustrated.

"Nothing of your concern, ice mage," Lucy replied cooly, "I have a mission, and I won't let someone like you stop me!"

All of a sudden, Racer appeared and kicked Gray's chest, sending him flying into the nearest tree.

"I'll take care of him, Luce," Racer said, grinning, "And take these... You'll need them if you want to get there fast enough." Racer tossed her a bag of speed tablets.

"Oh, trust me... I won't let anyone or anything stop me once I'm going..." Lucy murmured, grinning back at Racer, ferally*.

"That's my Lucy," Racer said, turning back to Gray.

Lucy chewed on two tablets and went charging through the forest, Midnight and Mellow trailing behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu and Cobra were both panting very hard. They has both given their all at each other, and both sensed that the fight was coming to a close.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Poison Dragon Claw!" Cobra managed to dodge the flaming cone and get close enough to strike at Natsu. He staggered back, poison oozing from some open wounds.

"I... Will... Not give up!" Natsu yelled, "Full Power! Fire... Dragon... ROAR!"

However, instead of flames, a huge sound blast echoed throughout the forest from Natsu's roar. Cobra's very sensitive ears couldn't take the noise, and he slumped on the ground, defeated, and passed out cold, his huge snake Cubelios broke apart like clay and turned into dust.

"Natsu-san!"

Natsu turned around to see Wendy running toward him, waving.

"Yeah? What is it Wendy?"

"I came here to help with your injuries. But, look!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing up.

It was as if there was some huge beam of black light spewing out from the ground, and the sky was turning blood red, even though it was only lunch-time (at least to Natsu's internal clock)!

"Is that... N-nirvana...?" Natsu gaped at the beam of blackish light, his entire body limp from shock.

"Yes, it is, now let me heal your wounds!" Wendy huffed, "Anyway, what are you going to do with him? He's obviously not dead, just defeated and out cold." Wendy pointed to Cobra's prone form lying on the ground.

Natsu thought for a moment, and then a mischievous smile lit up his goofy face.

"I have just the right idea..."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy huffed from the exhaustion of sustaining the black light's power and energy. She had her left palm out, arms crossed, with her right hand in a fist. She had been in this posits for over ten minutes now. 'What the hell is taking everyone so long?!' Lucy thought desperately, 'I can't keep this up for much longer!'

"Oi, blondie."

Lucy turned her head slowly, not coming out of her position. She gasped as she saw all her of her fellow members subdued and out cold. She was the only one left to sustain Nirvana. Suddenly, she latched onto a plan. 'Midnight has yet to be captured!' Lucy thought triumphantly.

"Mellow!" Lucy yelled through the force of the magic she was using, "Wake up Midnight, NOW!"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

Lucy checked behind her. Fairy Tail and the others were advancing slowly, taking their time. 'Hurry up, Nirvana, hurry up, Mellow!"

Finally, Lucy reached the end of her patience. Nirvana could work without her for a few minutes. She looked at Cobra's limp body, and a single tear escaped her eyes. Suddenly the magic power around her rose to extreme levels, and nobody could see her face under her bangs.

"W-what?"

"Who the hell is this girl?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy whispered, though all could hear, "And I'm going to completely and utterly destroy you all for harming my friends."

A star magic circle appeared above Lucy's head, and the ground around her started to rise in chunks of soil. As the magic circle passed through her, Lucy gained golden dragon wings and a jet black Dagon tail.

"Yep, yep, yep, that's Lucy-san at full power!" Mellow squealed in admiration, this time he was in his battle mode, carrying a huge scythe about four times as long.

She glared at all of the alliance, stopping to rest on Natsu. She only said two words: "You're dead."

Lucy charged at Titania first, her fist gleaming like a real star. "Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" The blow hit Erza squarely in the stomach, sending her flying into the ground. Lucy spun around to face the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus mages. She smacked her palms into the ground and cried, "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Celestial Upheaval!"

The ground splintered and cracked, bright light showing through the cracks. Huge chunks of earth flew up, striking and injuring the people from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. They flew into nearby trees or small cliffs, all smacking into something with a resounding CRUNCH or BAM!

"Celestial Dagon Roar!" Lucy screamed, smacking Gray full-on, hitting all of Wendy's left side, and grazing Natsu's shoulder, leaving him the only useful or mobile Mage left against Lucy.

"Our real fight starts now, Salamander," Lucy growled challengingly.

Natsu hesitated. He really hadn't wanted it to come this way. "I-I don't wanna fight you," he stammered.

Lucy's jaw hit the ground, hard. "EEEEEEEEH?"

**Surprise! I'm starting to get to the NaLu stuff, though because of Natsu's hotheadedness, he rushes the whole relationship thing. And about Mellow... Think of Lector, except an orange version of that. Sorry for the later update.**

**~Kakomine**


	4. Comradeship Goes Through A Change

Chapter 4

"N-natsu..." Natsu heard Erza growl behind him, "If you don't fight her, then I will."

When Natsu and Erza's attention was diverted, she looked at her captured fellow Oraćion Seis members. She noticed - finally - that Midnight was nowhere to be found (his carpet wasn't carrying anything and was on the ground, not floating), and that Brain wasn't one of the captured. Lucy grinned ferally. 'Good,' she thought, 'The plan is still in motion.'

Erza staggered, rising from her slumped position on the ground. Her red bangs hid her face from Lucy, causing the Celestial Dragon Slayer to feel the stirrings of a foreign feeling. Was this... fear, then?

"Re-equip! Purgatory armor!" Erza said through gritted teeth. She hefted the heavy-looking sword.

"I know a bit of that too... If a melee fight is what you want, you can have it, Titania!" Lucy said with a sneer on her face, angry that her friends had been captured and defeated. "Re-equip! Starlight Meteor!"

A long, thin blade of about four feet of length appeared, with a golden handle and leather grip. The blade seemed like a black void, but with the occasional sheen of the blade shining through, or a reflection of a star in the night.

Titania and the Celestial Dragon Slayer met in battle, their swords clashing with a resounding TWANG and a few sparks.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Brain climbed up the west slope from the forest which held Nirvana. Midnight should be rounding up the others while Titania and Salamander were distracted. It was such a shame to leave behind Lucy... His most trusted friend and ally, with a powerful, ancient magic at her disposal. 'Cobra will be devastated...' Brain thought mournfully.

"Father, I brought the others. A fight between the Titania and Lucy has just begun," Midnight panted, coming up beside Brain.

"We leave immediately while the others are unconscious. I don't want Cobra ruining our escape by trying to rescue Lucy," Brain said, trying to be stoic, but failing miserably.

"Yes, Father."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Erza and Lucy panted, hard. Their fight had been going on for an hour already, with both of them throwing out their strongest attacks, knowing nothing less would suffice.

Lucy charged with Starlight Meteor, swinging clumsily from getting tired. Erza dodged, barely, and swung her great broadsword with all her might, catching Lucy square in the back, sending her flying toward the Nirvana beam, which had actually stood strong for the past hour.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed, hitting the Nirvana beam and getting sucked up in it. Natsu watched in horror as the girl started Nirvana's internal explosion.

"GET BEHIND SOMETHING, EVERYONE!" Erza yelled as she ducked behind a fallen log. Everyone managed to crawl behind or under something, even with their injuries.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Almost everything was demolished within a five-mile radius of the explosion site. The ground was completely black and charred, and jagged tree stumps and burned carcasses of animal life littered the area. However, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and the others managed to survive. Erza and Natsu walked slowly toward where the beam originally was formed, and found Lucy's body lying there, pale and limp. She looked dead.

"Huh. I'm surprised her body actually didn't tear into little minuscule pieces. At any rate, she's dead. Lets's go," Erza said.

"Wait."

Erza turned and faced Natsu with a raised eyebrow, who was checking for the blond's pulse.

"She's alive," Natsu said with surprise... and did Erza hear some relief mixed in there?

The red-head hesitated... and then barked a command to Happy. "Happy, you're the least wounded out of all of us, so carry the girl in the air."

"No, no, no, not so fast!" Mellow cried, looking completely fine, and rushed over to Lucy, "Mellow will carry Lucy-san. After all, Mellow goes everywhere with Lucy-san, and he's not good enough to take you all on, so Mellow will come."

"Aye, I agree!" Happy said, "And my name is Happy. Nice to meet you. Wanna fish?"

Everyone's sweat dropped, and Gray said, "I swear Happy, you get fish from the strangest places..."

**(Time Skip: Three Weeks Later, At Fairy Tail)**

"Oho, you wanna go, pervert snow-cone?"

"Anytime flame head!"

The two rivals butted heads and Mirajane and Levy's sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I was hoping to meet this Lucy! I wonder if she likes books, or if she likes to destroy things, like theirs truly," Levy said pointing to Gray and Natsu, "Or if she's the more quiet, sit-on-the-sidelines type."

"Well, Lucy-san woke up for a short hour a few days ago, but now she's back into her deep sleep since then," Wendy said, coming from the infirmary.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What's with the '-san'?" she asked.

"And what's with you, not stopping Gray and Natsu from fighting?" Levy countered.

"I want a break from that for a while... And I still need an answer to my question."

"Well..." Wendy fidgeted nervously, "You see, Lucy-san is a very kind person at heart, and we kind of... warmed up to each other while she was awake."

Levy smiled. "I'll keep watch with you while she's recovering, Wendy-chan! I'm determined to meet this Lucy!"

Erza tilted her head to one side. 'My, my, we might have people begging to let the blond join soon...'

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy groaned and tilted her head against the bright light of the infirmary, and opened her eyes. Wendy was there, as well as a girl with hazel eyes and short blue hair with a striped bandana circling her head like a hairband.

"Hi, Lucy-san, how are you feeling? Have your ribs been causing you any problems?" Wendy asked, concern etching her small, cute face.

"I'm fine, Wendy. Who's your friend?"

"My name is Levy McGarden," Levy said, smiling brightly, "I've always wanted to meet and be best friends with you, Lu-chan!"

"Lu...-chan?" Lucy said, remembering that was what Angel used to call her, "I'm sure we'll be great friends, Levy-chan! Say, do you like to read books?"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu was chowing on enflamed turkey when Levy - 'Whatshername... Luigi? Lungi? Oh, Lucy!' - and Lucy were descending the steps from the infirmary, Levy helping to balance the blond. They were chatting amicably about their favorite authors from the past century, not paying attention in the least to all the stares they were getting from some of Fairy Tail's members.

Mellow, Happy, and Natsu put their heads together. "Yep, yep, yep, Lucy-san can be a weirdo sometimes, but you better be careful because-"

"- I can hear you," Lucy finished, glaring at Mellow. "Traitor. Anyway, we better get going, because I doubt I'll be in traveling condition anytime soon, so we might as well find a place to stay."

"Yep, yep, yep!" Mellow hopped from where he was sitting and followed Lucy.

"Oh... and one more thing," Lucy said, turning around before leaving, "Thanks Wendy, Levy-chan for making me feel a bit more wanted around this place. It's quite lonely without friends, you know."

Then Lucy turned and walked down the road leading away from Fairy Tail. What the guild didn't see, however, was the slight smile and drops of tears at the kindness of the guild towards others.

However, Natsu and Wendy smelled them.

**Awww, there's a moment! Next chapter will definitely have NaLu, and there will be some surprises... Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review.**

**~Kakomine**


	5. Failed Confession

Chapter 5

Lucy and Mellow wandered around Magnolia, browsing decent places to make their temporary home. They finally settled on a small apartment, worth 75,000 jewel a month. It had a bathroom with a steaming hot bath, a large kitchen and dining area, and a bedroom.

So then, Lucy and Mellow settled on a fun shopping day for furniture, books, and writing utensils. They hauled each item to the apartment immediately after purchase, without the use of any magic, as both of their magic reserves were completely empty.

Once they started to haul the desk away from the shop, they heard a voice behind them.

"Need any help with that?"

Mellow turned around and his jaw dropped. He reached up and tugged on Lucy's mini skirt. She turned around and had the same reaction Mellow did. It was Natsu. Without Happy.

"M-mellow, I think I'm going crazy... Did Wendy somehow miss damage to my brain...?" Lucy stuttered, her brown eyes wide.

"No, no, no, Lucy-san is not hallucinating. It is Salamander." Mellow said with awe in his voice.

"Lemme repeat that question: Do you need any help with that?" Natsu said sarcastically as he watched Lucy an Mellow whisper between themselves while glancing at him.

"U-um..." Lucy and Mellow glanced at each other, "S-sure..."

Without another word, Natsu picked up the desk and followed their path through the maze of buildings that was Magnolia. He chuckled when he saw the small apartment Mellow and Lucy were staying in, and was even more surprised to see everything they already purchased and hauled to the room.

"Uh, ok, thanks, but I'm not exactly ready for guests, so, uh, bye." Lucy tried to give a gentle shove to Natsu toward the door, but he wouldn't budge, giving her a curious look.

"What?" Lucy asked huffily, regaining some of her attitude toward him, "Go on."

"You still haven't told me what that weird connection between us is. What is it?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy hesitated, and motioned for Mellow to leave the apartment and "Go look for food or something..."

"I don't know specifically what our connection is, but it seems a bit too... intimate for my tastes, Salamander," Lucy said, though she kept her voice low enough so he wouldn't hear her say 'intimate'.

"Wait, what?"

"Ok, now out, Salamander, I'm sure you have business elsewhere, so get out," Lucy's voice was completely serious.

"Nah, I'm fine where I am. Oh... and the ice princess is here, too."

Lucy's jaw dropped in exasperation when Titania and the 'ice princess' (AKA Erza and Gray) entered her apartment and studied the place she bought.

"Seriously? I'm gonna die..." Lucy said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I'm gonna make something for myself... And if there is one single thing out of place when I come back, I will murder you all."

"... and Mellow's pretty sure she means that," Mellow huffed, hopping onto the open windowsill with a mini-sized grocery bag being carried in his tail.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, so why are you guys here again?" Lucy repeated the question for about the seventh time for the past five minutes.

"Because we were hungry and you seem like the home-cooking type, so..." Natsu said, obviously thinking about his favorite thing besides beating Gray up - food.

"Natsu..." Erza said, doing her best Erza-glare, and making Natsu shrink back in his seat and saying, "A-aye, whatever you say, Captain Erza!"

"Oh my god, it's Happy number two! And Erza didn't say anything besides your name, Salamander..." Lucy said, watching the interaction with amusement.

"Well, actually we were here because we wanted to see if you managed to find a place to stay. And we're here about your Oraćion Seis mark," Erza said, nodding toward Lucy's right shoulder.

"What about-" Lucy stated to say, but then saw her pale skin instead of a golden Oraćion Seis mark, "Eh?!"

"We're getting suspicions that your so-called 'best friends' evacuated while you were distracted fighting us," Erza continued, looking sad that someone would abandon a comrade in the heat of battle, "Of course, you don't have to believe us. I know how important that Poison Dragon Slayer was to you."

Natsu snorted at mention of Cobra, irritated at the blond's feelings for the other Dragon Slayer.

Lucy shook her head. "No. I was expecting my ejection out of that guild anyway. Brain didn't want my intellect to exceed his, because he wanted to seem in control. We had already ejected several members already, but not in the same manner I was, in battle. I suppose it's time for me to move on. Brain will come to his senses, I know it." Lucy nodded to herself reassuringly, probably not expecting an invitation back into the guild with large, bright letters saying 'Come back to the guild, and oh, sorry we abandoned you while you were fighting, we might do it again,' anyway.

"Well... You can join us! Will you join us, Lucy?" Happy said with large, adorable kitty eyes. Lucy hadn't even known he was there.

"Oh, well, I'll think about it. Have a fish," Lucy said, unable to withstand those adorable eyes any longer, while Happy munched on a fish and offered one to Mellow, who accepted.

"Yeah, come on, Luce! Join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, cheering.

"Only Cobra and Racer were allowed to call me that, Salamander."

"Aw, come on, just call me Natsu!"

"Oi, flame head, quit yelling, my ears are bleeding right now..." Gray muttered.

"What'd you say, pervert snow-cone?" Natsu growled, butting heads with Gray, who had already taken off his shirt.

"EEEEEK, DON'T STRIP IN MY APARTMENT, ICE MAGE!" Lucy yelled, giving a glare of her own, which almost matched the intensity of Erza's.

"A-aye!" Natsu and Gray said together, even though Lucy hadn't addressed Natsu. The rivals were hugging each other around the shoulders, shaking.

Erza just rubbed her forehead and shook her head in response.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy sat on the roof of her apartment, looking at the stars, with Mellow sound asleep in her lap, snoring lightly.

"I wonder if Cobra's watching those same stars right now..." Lucy wondered quietly.

"Jeez, will you stop talking about that poison freak just once? Please? I mean, it really irritates me for some reason," an annoying and familiar voice said behind the blond.

Lucy sighed. "Why do you keep on bothering me Natsu?"

"Because I like you. Way more than I should."

"Weirdo."

"Right back 'atcha Luce."

Pouting, Lucy turned away, looking at the stars again.

"Oi, seriously, what's your thing with that guy?"

"We loved each other... at least for a while. Now I doubt I'll ever feel that way for him ever again," Lucy said stoically, "I mean, I'm gonna join Fairy Tail, so I might sever my ties with them sooner rather than later."

"Well, no offense, but you sound hypocritical. You talk about them all the time," Natsu pointed out.

"How come you're looking into all of this and seeing every detail? You always struck me as a hotheaded type, especially with your type of Dragon Slayer magic," Lucy commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I usually am. I just feel... more patient with you. Hard to explain. And my head's starting to hurt."

"Wow. Okay then, thanks for the nice long, inspiring speech, Kenmu Zaleon*," Lucy said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Your welcome, blondie."

"... What was that? You want to be fried, pinky?"

"N-no, Captain Lucy!" Natsu stuttered, saluting.

Lucy laughed softly and stroked the sleeping Mellow, who flicked his tail at her face in his sleep.

"So, why did you come here? My dragon sense tells me asking about our connection or hanging out with me isn't why you came to my favorite stargazing spot," Lucy yawned, focusing a sleepy brown eye at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"I, ah... Ummmm," Natsu stalled, scratching the back of his head, and trying unsuccessfully to cover up the heat the blush on his face was creating, "I, uh, just wanted to invite you out on a job with me and Happy!"

"Fail..." Lucy muttered, looking exasperated, "But sure, why not. I'll go as soon I as I get my mark."

"YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cheered.

"Oh, shut up, you'll wake the neighbors!"

"... Sorry."

**Really? Stupid Natsu always messing up the opportunities to confess! Oooooh, someone's gonna steal you're favorite person if you don't confess soon... *elbows Natsu***

**Natsu: What the hell!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I've just started 7th grade, and my work load's supposed to be really high this year, so don't expect updates THAT often after the next one or two months. Please review!**

**~Kakomine**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6

"Okay, so which job are we doing?" Lucy asked, looking over Natsu's shoulder at the job flyer he held. Earlier, she had received her pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand, after Natsu unceremoniously dragged the poor blond through the guild doors, shouting that Lucy wanted to go on a job and she wanted to join.

"This one, Lucy-san!" Mellow said, snatching the flyer out of Natsu's hands and shoving it in Lucy's face. The picture on the front of the flyer showed a fire demon, with the reward at 5,000,000 jewel. 'Damn...' Lucy thought, awestruck at the huge reward.

"Oi, watch it, orange!" Natsu growled, shaking his fist at the poor cat.

"Lucy-san, Salamander wants to hurt Mellow! Help Mellow, Lucy-san!" Mellow sobbed, putting his adorable kitty eyes on.

"Oh, it's alright, Mellow. Natsu wouldn't hurt you," Lucy reassured the shaking cat, turning an eye with bloody murder written on it to Natsu, "would you, Natsu?"

"A-aye! I mean, no Captain Lucy!" Natsu stuttered, saluting again.

"Good. When should we leave?"

"Right nooooow!" Natsu yelled, just about to go when Lucy's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Lemme rephrase that... When should we go after we eat? I couldn't possibly have just seen Salamander trying to run off on a job with an empty stomach? Just how eager are you, pinky...?" Lucy muttered the last part.

"He's really excited to go on a job with you Lucy, because he llllllllikes you..." Happy said smugly, rolling his tongue.

"Oh be quiet, blue fur ball..." Lucy muttered again, stomach growling.

"Let's eat! Mellow is hungry!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Uuuugh," both Lucy and Natsu groaned, their faces blue and puffed out from motion sickness, "Why'd we have to take the carriage again?"

"Because Mellow and Happy are tired and didn't get any sleep last night," Mellow said, though that obviously wasn't the real reason because of the sly grins on both of the cats' faces. They were enjoying the sight of Natsu and Lucy leaning on each other for support as they suffered through their motion sickness.

"You damn nekos (cats)..." Lucy grumbled, "Once I get my hands on you two..."

The two cats, however, paid no attention to what she said, and were giggling over the fact that the two Dagon Slayers were leaning on each other... for SUPPORT, nothing else... well, maybe something else with Natsu, but...

"This is as far as I'm willing to take you people!" the carriage driver yelled.

"Thanks..." Lucy muttered.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu yelled in misplaced triumph, completely revived.

"Yes, I see that Salamander," Lucy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Natsu deflated a bit after that, but he was cheerful the whole trip.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Fighting the monster was easy. Dodging its attacks, however, was a different story altogether. The thing was lizard-like, with magma scales as a type of armor, and it was spewing fire from almost every corner of its body.

"Natsu!"

"Yeah!"

"Combine our roars!"

"A-aye..."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

"Celestial Dragon Roar!" Lucy screamed.

The two attacks collided, combining, and the mass of heated stardust and fire smacked into the demon the two Dragon Slayers were fighting. The thing flew and smashed into a wall, looking quite dead.

"Alright! Piece of cake..." Lucy grinned, beaming at the success of her first job at Fairy Tail.

"Mellow thinks Lucy-san was great!" Mellow cried, scurrying from the cover he and Happy took while he other two were fighting.

"Aw, thanks, buddy. Let's go home," Lucy said softly, petting Mellow's head. His eyes sparkled.

"Yep, yep, yep! Mellow wants to go home!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tadaima!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, after the guild's two front doors swung in, almost breaking the hinges.

Instantly, a chorus of voices reached the returning group.

"How did the job go, Lu-chan?" That was Levy.

"Welcome back, guys!" That would be Mirajane.

"Oi, slanty eyes, keep it down!" And, yes, you guessed it... Gray.

"What'd you say, ice princess?" Natsu growled, butting heads with the ice mage.

Lucy sighed. 'Already fighting... I should've known.' the Celestial Dragon Slayer thought. She wandered over to a secluded corner in the bar area, just wanting some peace, quiet, and a nap. Unfortunately, Lucy wasn't about to get these.

Natsu slammed into her, so they both crashed into the wall and fell.

"Natsu..." Lucy growled, "You and Gray are both going down!"

Lucy leaped into the now ever-growing fight, punching Gray and sending him flying into the nearest wall. Natsu tried to punch Lucy, but the girl dodged and kicked him in the stomach, also sending him into the nearest wall.

Erza was nodding proudly. "I see Lucy has learned from me. This is how a true woman acts around delinquent men."

Wendy and Levy's sweat dropped. "Um... Erza, you're sounding a bit like Elfman... except you said 'woman' not 'man'," Wendy said shyly.

Erza nodded again, until the true meaning of Wendy's statement sunk in, and the red-haired woman said, "Wait... Hey!"

Lucy was tiring, so she tried her best to dodge and weave around punches and kicks to arrive at the bar, where she waved over Mirajane.

"Pretty exhausting, brawling with the rest of them, isn't it?" Mirajane asked knowingly.

"It's exhausting just being around some of them," Lucy groaned, looking pointedly at Natsu, who had just punched Elfman in the face.

All of a sudden, Fairy Tail's front doors slammed open, and all of the brawlers paused the fight to stare at the newcomer, who wore a black cloak and hood.

Lucy heard the sudden pause in the fight, and turned in her bar seat to get a look at the newcomer as well. Levy, Wendy, Mellow, Happy, Charla, and Erza turned to stare also. The stranger looked uncomfortable with all of the attention, so he strode toward the bar area and asked Mirajane, "Where is the master here?"

"He's in his office at the back of the hall," Mirajane said, pointing to where she was talking about.

As the hooded stranger passed Lucy and the others, she smelled a very familiar scent, but the cloak shrouding the stranger masked the scent well. Her confusion only grew when the newcomer glanced at her with a caring look.

As soon as the door closed the Master's office, whispers started up throughout the guild members. A few moments later, Master Makarov opened the door to his office, shouting, "Lucy! Someone is asking for you!"

Now Lucy was VERY confused. She stood from her seat at the bar and strolled over to the Master's office, ignoring all the whispers going throughout the guild.

As soon as Lucy closed the door behind her she started to ask, "Master, what's go-" until she saw the stranger... without the cloak on.

It was Cobra.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After a few seconds, Lucy started to piece together why he was here. She yelled, "Get away from me, Cobra! I'm not going back to that damn dark guild!"

"Wait, Lu-" Cobra started, but the girl was already out of the office and striding toward the guild doors.

"I told you, I'm not going back, baka!" Lucy yelled again, making everyone stare at her like she went nuts... Until Cobra followed Lucy. The Celestial Dragon Slayer threw open Fairy Tail's front doors and started to run into the city, with Cobra at her heels. Unfortunately for Lucy, the Poison Dragon Slayer tackled Lucy onto the ground before she made it out of Fairy Tail property.

Lucy kicked Cobra off her, growling, "Get away, traitor!"

She charged Cobra and swung her fist at his face, which he barely dodged by a half-inch. By now, almost everyone at Fairy Tail was crowded outside to see the fight. Cobra tried to trip Lucy, but she dodged by doing a backward flip and landing on her haunches. Everything was fast-paced from there... a feinted kick here, a punch there, a dodging stunt to top it all off.

Finally, Lucy managed to pin Cobra to the ground, with her panting, hard.

"Get out of here before I really hurt you, baka," Lucy said through her teeth, turning away from him.

"But Lucy, I had no choice, I wanted-" Cobra started, but he was interrupted by the angry Lucy.

"I don't care," Lucy spat, her voice deadly calm, but dripping venom, "You're one of those bastards, and I wouldn't care to see any of your faces ever again. You had a choice, whether you think so or not. You're better than them... or at least I thought you were. So you can just leave now, or I will have to use brute force."

Nodding, but frowning deeply, Cobra summoned Cubelios and they flew off. That's when the unthinkable happened.

Lucy passed out.

**Omg. Never thought the almighty Celestial Dragon Slayer would pass out. Anywayz, sry for the longer-than-usual wait, and hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Kakomine**


	7. Wanna go on a job?

Chapter 7

Lucy's mind was in a very, very deep fog. She faintly heard noises that sounded like yells, but there was once voice that stood out.

Lucy tried to grin, and thought, 'Stupid Natsu, I'm not deaf... or dead for that matter.'

She caught the faintest threads of conversation from her deep, unconscious fog. "Lu..! ... she al...ight? Where'd... shady... go? ... beat... ... bastard's...!" (see bottom for translation)

All of a sudden, the thick, unconscious fog lifted, enough where Lucy could pick up the full conversation.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san will be alright! She just fainted from shock, is all," Wendy said.

"Still, I'm gonna kick that guys ass! What was his name again? Cobull? Cobble?" Natsu shouted.

Lucy could practically see Wendy's sweat drop, even though her eyes were still closed. "His name was Cobra, Natsu. You need to have a better memory! Having the names of the members of Oraćion Seis could be vital information!" Erza lectured. 'Even SHE'S here?! Damn, the people here are loyal... it's sort of sweet... Hang on, is that both Gray's and Happy's scent I smell, too?!' Lucy ranted in her head.

"Oh! Lucy-san is stirring! Are you ok?" Wendy said worriedly.

'Damn, I was found out. Oh well, I shuldn't be eavesdropping anyway...' Lucy thought, "Yeah, I'm fine, Wendy. Oh, and Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Lucy was confused for a moment, but she continued on what she was going to say anyway, "In a fight, Cobra's mine, Salamander."

"Fine. AND IT'S NATSU, NOT SALAMANDER!"

"Touchy, touchy, flame-head," Gray snickered.

"Oho, you wanna go, pervert snow cone?" Natsu growled.

"Is this a FIGHT I see?" an evil aura surrounded the red-head Knight, who was glaring at the two rivals.

"N-no, Erza! We're being good buddies, like usual!" Gray stuttered, throwing an arm around Natsu, who, in turn, said, "A-aye!"

"It's Happy number two again..." Lucy muttered, getting up.

"Lucy-san! You shouldn't be getting up just yet. I need to check if there is any internal damage to you from that fight earlier!" Wendy said, desperately trying to get Lucy to sit down.

"Nah, I'm fine, Wendy," Lucy said, patting said girl's head, "By the way, how long was I out?"

"Around a couple hours," Erza barely got in before Natsu tackled Lucy to the ground in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad there's nothing wrong with you, Luce!" Said girl's sweat dropped, before having another blue-furred feline hug, accompanied with an "Aye!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment, and shut it quietly. No later than when she had walked into her bedroom, a blue and pink blur tackled the poor girl and said, "BOO!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed, before realizing who exactly it was who scared her.

"Yes! We got her Happy!" Natsu pumped his fist in victory.

"Aye!" Happy giggled.

They both laughed hard, until they realized that an evil aura was emanating from Lucy. They both gulped and turned to look at the blond, who's face was covered by her bangs.

"I'm... GONNA KILL YOU NATSU!" she screamed, tackling said boy to the ground.

Natsu rolled before the Celestial Dragon Slayer had a chance to pin him down, and landed on his haunches, ready for an attack. But Lucy wasn't there. His confusion only grew when he didn't see Happy, either. But it all clicked when Happy dropped Lucy onto Natsu's back, and she got the chance to pin him.

"Admit it!" Lucy growled menacingly, "I won!"

"Fine you won..." Natsu grumbled, while Lucy let go of him.

"Aye! She beat you fair and square... with my help of course," Happy giggled.

"Traitor..." Natsu mumbled.

"So, watcha guys doing here anyway?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We wanted to invite you on a job!" Natsu grinned, causing Lucy to flush a little, though it wasn't noticeable to anyone but Happy, who said, "Lucy lllllllllllikes you, Natsu!"

"Shut it, cat! It's called a fever... maybe..."

"Well, I - we thought this job was perfect for you! I mean, we get to stay in a sweet hotel for free!" Natsu ranted, ignoring the slight redness on his face that, once again, did not escape the notice of pesky little Happy, who again said, "Natsu lllllllllllllllllikes Luuuucy!"

By this time, Lucy had enough of Happy, so she tied him up and left him sitting on the couch.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, fake tears coming from his eyes, "Lucy's gonna eat me!"

"Well then, I'll return the favor, and LET you get eaten, traitor," Natsu said smugly, with a big smirk on his face.

"Hm... A perverted dark guild member is kidnapping female teenage mages in the town of Khana... Reward is... 350,000 jewel? That's decent. I'm used to more high-paying jobs, but this'll definitely cover my rent with some jewel as profit," Lucy murmured to herself, then shouted, "I'm in! So when do we leave?"

Natsu and Happy paused in their bickering to look at Lucy. "I say we leave tomorrow, 5:00 sharp!" Natsu yelled childishly.

Lucy face palmed, then grumbled, "If you're gonna be so damn unreasonable, then I say we leave on the 7:00 train."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned, getting sick just at the thought of the train.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After the train ride, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy wandered around the town of Khana, looking for the hotel the job flyer promised they'd be staying in.

"Found it!" Happy said, floating down from his position in the sky, overlooking the town.

"Okay then, lead the way, Happy." Lucy yawned, "I'm getting tired."

"Aye, sir!"

When the group arrived at said hotel, they were stumbling and tripping over each other to reach the door. Once in their room, Lucy just dropped her bags, leaped on the only bed in sight, and fell unconscious as soon as her head hit the pillow. Natsu snored beside the blond, and Happy... well let's just say he wasn't that much better.

The blue cat's last thought before sleeping was, 'Aw, Lucy and Natsu llllllllllike each other!'

**Btw, translation for the choppy sentence at the beginning of chapter... "Lucy! Is she alright? Where'd that shady guy go? I'm gonna beat that bastard's skull in!" ... Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I particularly enjoy writing about humorous moments, so those'll be my best work. Btw, gomen about the long wait on any of my chapters! Please review!**

**~Kakomine**


	8. Mellow VS Cobra Kind Of

Chapter 8

Mellow screamed through the sky using his Max Speed, desperately hoping that Lucy wouldn't be THAT mad at him for visiting Angel and Cobra. Yes, he heard about the two Dragon Slayers' fight, but no, Mellow didn't agree with Cobra. 'Lucy-san should go and stay where she wants to,' Mellow thought, but then he remembered the real reason why he was wasting magic energy to get to Lucy as soon as possible.

The orange flying cat had overheard a conversation between Cobra and Brain regarding the Celestial Dragon Slayer...

**(Flashback)**

'So she wouldn't come back willingly?' Brain interrogated Cobra.

'No. She was upset because we left her in the heat of battle.' came the Poison Dragon Slayer's stoic reply, 'But really, Brain, what caused you to change your mind about ejecting Lucy?'

'She has too much secret information about us that would be devastating to Oraćion Seis... to our plans,' Brain replied after a moment of thought.

'How do you plan on forcing her back? I'm pretty sure threatening her new friends won't work-' Cobra started.

'Oh, but it will,' the old, evil sorcerer said with a smile, 'You haven't seen with your own eyes how attached to that guild our Lucy has become.'

Cobra looked down, saddened. Suddenly, he looked up at Brain, determination firing the Poison Dragon Slayer's eyes. 'What do I need to do?'

Mellow had been so scared of what was going to be said, that he ran, without telling Angel or Racer of what he saw, nor saying goodbye to them.

**(End of Flashback)**

That being thought, the orange flying cat sped up as fast as possible before reaching the limit of his Max Speed. 'Mellow will keep going and warn Lucy-san!' Mellow thought determinedly. He had foraged a strong bond with the blond way before she ever thought of joining Oraćion Seis, and he wasn't about to let that go to waste because of a little laziness on his part.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy yawned and stretched, waking up. She opened a lazy eye and stared at the clock. 6:15... Then she realized it was VERY warm in the space next to her... too warm.

"Natsu!" the Celestial Dragon Slayer yelled in embarrassment, blushing furiously. Unfortunately for Lucy, yelling at the Fire Dragon Slayer will not help her get him up. She sighed in frustration, and kicked him off of the bed, and he landed on the floor with a heavy THUD.

"Owowowowow! What was that for Lucyyyyyyy?" Natsu whined.

"You wouldn't wake up, that's what. Plus, we need to get going soon," Lucy stated flatly. She slowly got up, stretching. The blond then realized she was still in the previous day's clothing, but she shrugged. That really didn't matter, anyways.

"Come on, fairies. I don't like to keep clients waiting," Lucy said, grinning.

Natsu snorted, while Happy just munched on a fish... 'Wait, where'd that come from?!' Lucy yelled in her head.

"What the hell? Was that you, Luce?" Natsu rubbed his head like he had a headache.

Lucy lowered her head sheepishly. "Uh, sometimes my thoughts travel to my comrades' heads when they're full of intense emotion... or if they're loud."

Happy gaped at her, but not because of the telepathy, but because of the Celestial Dragon Slayer's thought.

"Meanie! It was right here the whole time!" Happy pointed under the bed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that, stupid cat?! Now let's go before I drag you two out of here!" Lucy growled, stomping out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Mellow had just stopped for a small break, about 3/4 of the way to Khana. The orange flying cat shoved some nuts in his mouth, and forced himself to chew really fast. He then took a swig of water. Where did this cunning cat get these? He packed them in his extra dimensional pocket, and then "re-equipped" them. Or at least used a magic similar to that.

'Mellow is close, so he must keep moving. I must not take large breaks.' the cat thought to himself. He re-packed his uneaten morsels, activated his Aera*, and lifted off, gaining altitude rapidly. Oh, how he regretted this unfortunate mistake.

Cobra was flying on Cubelios not two feet away from Mellow. The cat's already wide eyes widened even more, and he shouted, "MAX SPEED!"

Cobra turned and was surprised to see the orange flying cat accelerating away from him, and rapidly disappearing on the horizon. He then realized the gist of what Mellow was trying to do, and he growled, "No you don't!"

Cubelios started speeding up as well, but the flying snake wasn't known for his speed. Cubelios' fanged mouth opened, and he spat a wad of acid at the retreating cat. With a surprised "EEP!" Mellow managed to dodge the dangerous projectile. The orange cat "re-equipped"...

"Ah! You won't get me now!" Mellow shouted triumphantly, until he realized he "re-equipped" a cardboard tube, and then he tried "re-equipping" again... only to get a tennis ball.

"Where the hell do you get this stuff?!" Cobra yelled incredulously as he caught the chucked tennis ball.

Mellow then got his paws on a chainsaw, but the poor cat didn't know how to use it, so he chucked that at the Poison Dragon Slayer too. Mellow giggled evilly when he saw the heavy projectile heading straight for poor Cobra.

"See ya!" Mellow yelled behind him, "You'll never get Mellow! Ha!" Mellow used his Max Speed again, and streaked toward Khana.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe this... I have to SING?! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE TOWN?!" Lucy roared, kicking a brick and sending it crashing into a wall.

"Jeez, calm down. It's just singing. Heck, even I've sung before, at a karaoke bar." Natsu tried comforting the enraged Celestial Dragon Slayer so she wouldn't destroy the alley they were in.

"That was on a dare from Gray..." Happy sighed, totally ruining Natsu's attempt at calming Lucy.

Lucy huffed resignedly. "It's just that I can't sing..."

"Sure you can Lucy! You can do it!" Happy cheered, bobbing up and down in the air.

"Alright... But guys, just realize I'm the distraction until those terrorists show up." Lucy put her hands on her hips, making Natsu give her weird look - at least, it was a foreign look for that hot-headed pinkette.

"You sure, Luce? It's really-" Natsu was cut off by the blond.

"-dangerous, I know." Lucy sighed, "I've been in situations when I was on a thread of life, and still managed to beat four men who were in perfect condition and health."

Natsu and Happy stared at her with huge eyes, as if she was...

"No, I am not going to tell a fucking story..." Lucy facepalmed.

**(Timeskip - 3 hours Time - 8:30 Concert)**

"Thanks for listening!" a girl shouted from the stage, waving to the cheering crowd.

"So amazing..." Lucy muttered, "I'm so not gonna be that good..."

Natsu smacked the back of her head. "Oh, shut up! You're only being a distraction. You have nothing to worry about."

They were backstage, waiting for Lucy to start her song. When she started, Natsu and Happy would go to the stage rooftop and watch below for any suspicious characters. Hopefully, the song would distract the audience enough so Natsu and Happy could drag said suspicious characters out of the crowd.

"Yeah, but still... I can't help it. Girl stuff, you know?" Lucy tried smiling, but it was plastered to her face in a way that Natsu knew was fake.

"Next up, Lucy Heartfilia! This contestant will be singing 'Snow Fairy'!" the announcer yelled to the chattering crowd. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the song name, but didn't say anything.

Lucy stepped onto the stage and she almost immediately froze up because of the enormous amount of people watching her. But then she remembered dimly her time as a noblewoman before she ran away from home and joined Oraćion Seis, and she loosened up and paid no attention to the audience. The music started...

"Fairy, where are you going? Hikari zenbou atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo!" Lucy started singing, and the crowd and Natsu's jaw dropped. Her voice was heavenly!

"So much for worrying about that, Luce..." Natsu muttered, jaw gaping like a suffocating fish.

"Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ga kono konewa! Oh yeah! Kareta ate sakeru kara! Oh yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga!" the crowd said the 'Oh yeah's with Lucy.

Even Natsu cheered quietly, so as not to give away his position on the rooftop of the stage. Happy was giggling and thinking 'Naaatsuuu llllllllllikes Luuuucyyyy!'

Suddenly, there was some. Movement above Natsu made said boy look up, and see an orange blur.

"Mellow?!" Happy and Natsu said together, shocked. The poor orange cat looked bedraggled, with bent Aera wings, and patched and smudged fur.

"What the hell happened to you, buddy?" Natsu held Mellow as to not hurt the injured cat.

"Mellow ran into Cobra and Cubelios, and we fought. Mellow won the first fight, but they caught up with me and took me down with Cubelios' acid spit. M-mellow c-c-came to warn L-Lucy-san about O-Oraćion S-seis' latest plans on taking her back..." Mellow murmured, his voice growing fainter by the second, and he was losing consciousness fast. Natsu shook Mellow, determined to get every last drop of information. Happy, who was watching quietly the whole time, was about to step up and tell Natsu to leave Mellow alone when someone else spoke for him.

"Natsu, leave him alone," Lucy growled, shoving him aside, "Nobody messes with my friend..."

Lucy put her forehead to Mellow's and started looking through his recent memories. She chuckled when she saw him chuck a chainsaw at Cobra, and gasped when his Aera were injured and made him fall from the skies. Lucy had gained all of the information she needed, and broke off the connection.

Lucy sighed, sadness covering her pretty features. "It seems Brain is desperate to get me back not because of me myself, but because of the information I have that is normally classified to outsiders. Poor Mellow here was trying to get here to warn me about them. It seems they are here... at the concert."

Natsu yelled, "Yeah! I'm all fired up! Cobra-"

"-will be fighting me," Lucy finished calmly, "I have a bone to pick with that scoundrel."

Natsu pouted a little before deciding to just go with whoever came to him. 'Weird... I feel more patient with Lucy around...' Natsu thought suddenly before charging into the crowd to look for Oraćion Seis members.

Lucy, however, broke off from the crowd and headed toward the brush surrounding the stage and audience. She knew the some of the Oraćion Seis members would not be in the crowd.

"I'm coming for you, Cobra," Lucy muttered with a dead serious tone, striding forward, her Final Form wings and tail sprouting and her every step sizzling and melting the soil.

**Cliffhanger! Plz don't hate me, I'm just trying to be a good author by stopping at good points. Hope you liked the funny/fight scene with Mellow and Cobra. Plz rate and review! Sorry about the long wait, btw. I've been veeeery busy with Science Fair and huge amounts of Math homework. Gomen, gomen. *bow***

**~Kakomine**


	9. They Lllllllove Each Other

Chapter 9

Natsu shoved his way around the crowd, not finding any suspicious characters or sensing any abnormal magic energy levels. He was starting to get very frustrated. 'Why. The. Hell. Can't. I. Find. Oraćion. Seis...?!' He screamed in his mind.

Just when Natsu was about to punch a rock so he could vent, he sensed a huge burst of magic power in the brush surrounding the stage. Natsu went to investigate while the flying cats watched his progress from above. As Natsu trekked further into the shrubbery, an almost-nonexistent-blur flew past him. And there was Racer.

"So you're Salamander of Fairy Tail... the culprit who took our cruel, fast Lucy from us!" Racer yelled the last part and lunged forward and tackled Natsu.

"B-bastard." Natsu spat out some blood from the hit he took. "You should talk... We took care of her when you and the rest of Oraćion Seis abandoned her. She hates you now, and appreciates the time we took care of her when she was weak."

"Tch. Brain saved her life once, too. So she owes her very life to us," Racer spat, "She also has important information that we can't afford to let go."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Won't that make us fight even harder to let her stay? Pretty idiotic, mentioning that in a fight. In any case, Luce already told us some pretty vital info... For example, your speed tablets. They amplify your speed magic. Unfortunately, those are mine now."

Happy had secretly gotten hold of Racer's tablet stash and tossed it to Natsu, who was now holding it up proudly, grinning like an idiot. Racer cursed in several different languages and dialects, causing Mellow - who was bobbing in the air next to Happy - to giggle and say, "Oh, Racer, you can stop flaunting your literate knowledge to everyone, even though Mellow knows you're bad at Math..."

"Augh! Why you little..." Racer growled, running towards Mellow who promptly "re-equipped" an iron pan. A split millisecond later, Racer crashed into the pan. Mellow swung the pan towards a bush - Note: Mellow does not throw the pan. - full of sharp thorns, sending Racer crashing into it.

All the while Natsu and Happy were laughing their heads off. Poor Racer.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The forest around Lucy had become gray and lifeless. Her Dragon Slayer techniques saw to that. Enraged, she had unleashed her Starlight Meteor, and we all know how destructive that weapon is...

CRASH!

BOOM!

SNAP!

TWANG!

Pleasant, yes? Anyway, our favorite Celestial Dragon Slayer had completely demolished her side of the forest in her desperate search for Cobra and revenge. She heard a dead twig snap to her left, and quickly reacted, moving her Starlight Meteor into a defensive position... and just in time. Cobra's poisonous dagger clashed with the sword the instant she lifted it up to block.

"Cobra..." Lucy hissed, looking like she wanted to tear his head off, "You traitor..."

"I told you I had no choice in the matter, as I was knocked out."

"I don't care! You could've tried to search for me when you woke up. I KNOW you never searched for me, nor did Angel, Racer, Midnight, or Brain," Lucy snarled, each word she said leaving a bad taste in her mouth and getting her more pissed by the second.

"Lucy please come back. I'll make it up to you! We all want you back!" Cobra begged, looking like he didn't even want to lift his dagger against the pissed-off blond.

Lucy looked like she was considering the Poison Dragon Slayer's offer. But then the blond slapped him... hard.

"Baka!" Lucy yelled, trying not to pummel Cobra, "Do you really think I'm going to to back? What kind of guild abandons their nakama?! Or have you forgotten I haven't even forgiven you. You make me sick."

Lucy followed her enraged speech with a lunge, Starlight Meteor leading. Cobra desperately parried with his dagger. When it came to melee fighting, it was all Lucy. The blond, seeing his terrible parry, lashed out with her left fist, enhancing her strength with Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. Her punch hit him straight in the stomach, and sent him flying into the nearest tree. The tree snapped like a twig.

"Tsk, tsk, Cobra. You've gotten rusty. How many times have I drilled into you... Never hesitate! Brain's been letting you slack off too much, now that it seems like you're co-Master," Lucy taunted, "Another mistake... ignore your injuries! Get up!"

Lucy kicked Cobra in the stomach, and he smacked his head on an overhanging tree branch. Meanwhile, Mellow, Natsu, and Happy were watching the scene from the brush.

"Poor Cobra. Mellow remembers when Lucy-san gave melee fighting lessons to him. Her classes were absolutely brutal... and it looks like Lucy-san is going back to her old attitude. Not good." Mellow sighed.

Slowly and shakily, Cobra stood. He looked in no condition to fight. "Lucy... Why are you doing this...?"

"I want a good brawl! Not some half-ass schoolyard kitty fight!" Lucy growled, "Attack me! Now!"

Cobra charged, but Lucy jumped really high and kicked Cobra to the ground, smirking. "You need more practice, traitor."

"Uh-oh... Mellow needs to stop Lucy-san or 'that' will happen," Mellow mutters, looking pale and shaky.

"W-what will happen, Mellow?" Happy stuttered.

"'That'. You really don't want the details, Happy-san..." Mellow squeaked quietly. The poor orange cat stepped out of the bushes, and he looked scared out of his wits. But this time, Lucy had gotten a dark, evil aura around her. She was going to beat Cobra within an inch of his life.

"What the hell is Mellow doing?! He's gonna get himself killed by Lucy!" Natsu whispered harshly.

Lucy was stepping back for the final blow, when all of a sudden, Mellow whacked her head with an iron pan, and she fell unconscious. Happy and Natsu's jaws dropped.

"Mellow, you're dead when she wakes up..."

"Mellow knows." (Mellow's face right then: ._.') "... But what should we do about Cobra?"

"Bring him to Erza. I'm gonna go beat the rest of their asses! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, holding his flaming fist up with a grin.

"Aye!"

"Umm... Mellow thinks we should just forget the job. Lucy-san is in no condition to fight right now because she used up most of her magic energy destroying the forest, and Mellow doesn't think Natsu can stand up to the rest of Oraćion Seis," Mellow stated, frowning slightly.

"Wow, way to have confidence, Mellow..." Natsu muttered.

"Aye..." Happy agreed, looking just as down as his fire-eating partner.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy stirred in the bed. She groggily tried to get up, but then she realized something... The bed was way too warm, and someone was holding her waist like a teddy bear. Lucy flushed a very deep shade of red because she knew exactly who it was.

"Natsu? Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy started shaking the poor boy so he would let go of her waist, even though secretly, she kind of liked it.

"Mrrrngf... Oh good morning Luce," Natsu yawned.

"Uhm... Can you get your paws off my waist?!" Lucy growled.

"What the hel- Oh, crap!" Natsu hurriedly let go of Lucy and jumped off the bed before he could get fried.

Lucy "hmphed" and grabbed some clothes before heading off toward the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, Natsu said, "You can come out, guys!"

Two cats flew down to the floor from the ceiling. Mellow looked scared to death and pale, while Happy just looked amused and said, "You guys lllllllllike each other."

"S-shut up..." Natsu grumbled, stuttering and turning red.

"Yep, yep, yep! The great Salamander did not deny Happy-san's observation!" Mellow cried, bobbing up and down in excitement. (Mellow's Expression: O.O')

"Aye! Mira would loooooove to have info like this!" Happy giggled evilly.

"You... wouldn't... dare...?" Happy and Mellow laughed at Natsu, thinking it was said boy who spoke. Oh, how they were wrong! Mellow turned and looked in horror at the red-faced and shaking Lucy, her face hidden by her bangs.

The completely aggravated blond suddenly looked up and screeched at Happy, "You damn neko!" She leapt for the poor cat, her gaze promising murder.

As the Celestial Dragon Slayer chased Happy around the hotel room, Mellow sighed and deactivated his Aera, alighting on the ground. The orange cat looked slyly at the red-faced Salamander.

"So is it true? Does the almighty Salamander like Mellow's Celestial Lucy-san?" Mellow wondered aloud, but low enough so that only Natsu could hear.

"No...! Well, maybe... yes..." Natsu quietly ranted and stuttered.

Mellow's right paw covered his forehead in a dramatic gesture and he sang, "The great Salamander lllllllllloves Mellow's Lucy-san~!"

At that, Lucy and Happy froze in their antics of cat-and-mouse, one looking shocked, and the other looking shocked AND amused.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered terribly, her face temperature rising to all-new levels on her face. The poor blond looked mortified in front of her own cat and friends, and she looked like she was going to destroy something just to vent her embarrassment.

"It's... true. I've kinda, sorta loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. And there was that strange connection we've had that we haven't been able to explain yet. I'm starting to think it has something to do with a Dragon Slayer's mate," Natsu explained, looking very nervous and fidgety... something no one has ever seen before, Happy noted.

Lucy just stayed frozen, unable to move from her position of chasing Happy around the room. Happy hadn't moved either, too pleased about the turn of events romantically. Oooh, Mira was going to cherish this information like her sibling.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and hugged her, hard. After a moment's hesitation, the blond hugged the Fire Dragon Slayer back, nuzzling into his shirt. The the two cats were "Aaaaawwwww"ing and nudging each other, also giggling.

"So will you pleeeeeeease be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked pleadingly with his puppy dog eyes, which poor Lucy couldn't resist.

"Why are you even asking? Of course I will!" Lucy giggled and tried to playfully swat him, but the boy pulled her into his arms and kissed her, full on the lips, right in front of the gossip-y Happy and Mellow, who fainted.

"So, can we get something to eat?" Natsu said after a while, his stomach growling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course, you pig. Knock yourself out."

Natsu glanced at Lucy, looking hurt, but all he saw was playfullness in those normally cold brown eyes. The Celestial Dragon Slayer grinned, and ran out of the hotel room and toward the nearest cafe. Natsu chased after.

"They lllllllllllllike each other..." Happy and Mellow said at the same time, wearing mischievous faces and smirking evilly at each other, following the hungry pair of Dragon Slayers.

**Okay, so seriously, how was it? This is my first time actually writing a kiss scene, as I am a very shy writer. This year, I'm going to get more involved with my Science Fair project (it's mandatory), but gomenesai for all the long waits. I haven't really been focusing on my writing lately, so yeah. My next chapter in Once A Fighter, Always A Fighter will be coming soon, so stay tuned! ... God I sound like one of those radio ladies... P.S. Next chapter Lucy will be fighting Angel, so there will be more interaction between the two. Bye-bye for now!**

**~Kakomine**


	10. All-Story Notice

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter!**

**I'm going to be putting this story and the rest of my stories on hiatus for a minimum of two weeks, as I wrote the chapter for this story and the rest, but when I read them, the details and descriptive writing just wasn't there. Once I recover from my writers' block I will publish the new chapters. For now, I've been thinking of a new story, and I want to write sit as it's still fresh in my mind. Here are my ideas:**

**A. Crossover of Soul Eater and Fairy Tail (the story itself is a surprise)**

**B. Crossover of Soul Eater and Fairy Tail where Maka binds her soul to Kishin Asura and wakes up years later in Fairy Tail time.**

**C. Fairy Tail fanfic where there are two opposing factions. Will two people fall in love? (NaLu again)**


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 10

Natsu and Lucy had just returned to the guild a few days ago, with huge grins plastered on their faces...

_(Flashback)_

_'WE'RE BACK!' Natsu shouted when he kicked open Fairy Tail's doors._

_'Oi, oi, Natsu. How did the mission go? I heard there was some commotion at the town you were in. Khana, was it?' Wakaba yelled from across the guild._

_'Yeah, we ran into some Oraćion Seis members. Lucy didn't take it well and completely demolished part of the forest there and Cobra,' Natsu explained._

_'And we're... together... kinda sorta...' Lucy quietly murmured, so only the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy and Gajeel could hear._

_Of course, Gajeel just HAD to take advantage of what he just heard. He grinned widely. 'So Salamander has finally gotten a girlfriend? Didn't think you had it in you to confess! Geehee...'_

_The whole guild's jaws dropped. 'EEEEEH?!' they all shouted._

_A dark, menacing aura came from behind Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer went deathly pale and tried to run, but he was grabbed from behind by his vest._

_'Natsu...' Erza's voice was deadly serious. 'If you dare break Lucy's heart, I will personally snap you like a twig and make you ride fifteen trains for hours.'_

_Natsu's face had gone paler, if possible, and he managed a strangled 'A-aye!' Erza let him go._

_'Alright. Now... WE EAT CAKE!' That was everyone's signal to party in congratulations for the new couple._

_(Flashback End)_

"Lucy."

Said girl turned in her bar seat to see the serious face of Erza. "Would you like to go on a job with me? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Sure, Erza." Lucy stood and finished her drink. "What job are we going on?"

Erza handed Lucy the flyer. It read:

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxrxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Help! A monster is attacking our village! Preferable company would be an S-Class Mage and another strong Mage.**

**Please Note: Monster only attacks at night and takes teenage girls wandering the streets.**

**Reward: 1,000,000**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Pretty biased people..." Lucy muttered.

"As long as they have cake, I am fine with that," Erza declared, raising her fist in a 'righteous' posture.

"Okay then..." Lucy's sweat dropped.

"So when are we going?" Natsu energetically asked, throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is just me and Erza." Lucy muttered apologetically, frowning a bit.

"Aw, but Luce... aren't we partners?" Natsu put on his puppy dog face. Suddenly, a sword was shoved in his face.

"Natsu, don't you ever listen? It's a mission with just the two of us. Or would you like me to beat that message into your thick skull?" Erza threatened, waving her sword warningly across the poor boy's face.

"Aye!" Natsu saluted, shaking lightly. "But Luce, promise that we'll go on a mission, just the two of us, when you get back!"

"Promise." Lucy grinned and did the Fairy Tail sign of farewell. Natsu did the same before picking another fight with Gray. Luckily for the boys, Erza was already out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy yawned in boredom.

Said girl and Erza had been patrolling the client's village for three nights, yet there was no sign of any teenage-girl-kidnapping monster. Each time Lucy asked about the missing monster, the client and the rest of the villagers were either tight lipped or too consumed by fear to talk about it.

"These people are uncooperative AND stupid!" Lucy yelled, kicking a small boulder and sending it crashing into a tree.

"Now, Lucy, we can't just say that. What if your village was plagued by a monster?" Erza commented, looking just as frustrated as the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Suddenly, a few branches rustled.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here... Lu-chan and Titania. It's nice to see you both," a sickly sweet voice chimed from in a tree right above said girls' heads. Lucy froze. She knew that voice. It was-

"Angel," Lucy growled, re-equipping into Starlight Meteor, "What are you doing here?"

"Fetching you. Brain wants to congratulate you for successfully infiltrating Fairy Tail and getting to know their weaknesses." Angel clapped softly. "You did a wonderful job."

"The hell? Brain never told me about this. I left Oraćion Seis for good. I'm not going back and betraying Fairy Tail. They are my family now," Lucy retorted incredulously.

"Nooooo," Angel drawled, wearing a creepy smile, "Brain wanted you to infiltrate and gather information on Fairy Tail. He told you this on your last private meeting with him. Do you remember now?"

Lucy tried hard to comb her head for that last meeting, but she never remembered anything. Unfortunately for Lucy, Erza had been listening closely, and pressed a sword to the poor blond's throat.

"Is this true Lucy? I can't believe you." Erza managed to choke out those last words. "You were like a sister to me. I never thought you would b-betray us..."

"It's not true Erza!" Lucy yelled, finally getting what Angel was trying to do, "Don't listen to Angel! She's just trying to get you to abandon me-"

"Silence!" Erza hissed, now pointing her sword directly at Lucy's heart, "Traitors have no place in Fairy Tail! Go! Go back to that filthy place you call a guild!"

Hurt was radiating off Lucy like harmful toxins exerting from a power plant. Tears were pouring out of her once-bright brown eyes.

Betrayed.

Tricked.

Broken.

_They never welcomed you,_ a voice whispered in Lucy's head, _All they wanted to do was toy with you and then break you, like a meaningless rag doll._

Her eyes dulled, and finally, she completely, totally snapped. Lucy started to laugh maniacally, all her sanity gone by this betrayal.

"So you never actually welcomed me? Never cared for me? Where's your 'always care for our nakama' now, huh? Maybe I should go back to Oraćion Seis. They saved my life. They always looked out for me. Sure, they left me once when you captured me. But now they'll save me again. Goodbye, Fairy Tail. The one person you left behind will always look forward to revenge," Lucy ranted and cackled.

"Come, Lu-chan! We have a meeting to go to!" Angel chirped, her entire being radiating triumph.

"Yeah." Lucy and Angel strode away, but then Angel paused for a second, saying, "Oh, and one more thing, Titania. Don't even think about coming after us if you realize your mistake."

Erza just growled in anger and sadness in return, and bolted into some bushes, heading towards Fairy Tail. Lucy and Angel walk in the opposite direction.

A few minutes after the three were gone on their separate ways, a small figure dropped out of the tree.

"Interesting tactic, Brain. However, I will not let one of my children be taken without a fight," Master Makarov stated darkly, his tiny form giving off a golden glow from his wrath.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy and Angel strode into Oraćion Seis's new base camp. When Racer and Cobra saw them, their eyes popped out of their sockets.

"L-Lucy?" they said in unison.

"Be quiet!" said girl snapped at them, a betrayed and broken aura radiating off of her in waves. The aura was almost suffocating to Cobra and Cubelios.

"We are heading to a meeting with Brain-san. Please do not disturb us," Angel said in a soft voice.

"H-hai..." Cobra muttered, scared of the girl, but he was also getting angry at whoever did this to poor Lucy. It was just like that time when Oraćion Seis found the girl, half-starved and in rags, in a forest someplace near Magnolia with a bleeding Mellow in her arms.

_And that reminds me_, Cobra thought, _where is Mellow?_

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu was sulking at Fairy Tail's bar. He had empty plates stacked all around him, while Mira was desperately trying to reassure the sad Fire Dragon Slayer.

"It's alright Natsu! Erza and Lucy will be back soon. You'll see-" Mira started to say.

But the silver-haired Take-Over mage was interrupted by the doors to Fairy Tail being smashed open, by none other than Erza. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her armor was dented in several places. The Titania looked like she had gone through a war.

Immediately, Natsu and Mellow were by her side. "Erza, what happened? Where's Lucy?!"

"L-Lucy... betrayed us." were the only words that left Erza's mouth before she fell unconscious in front of the entire guild. Natsu visibly paled, and his breath hitched.

"That's not true," Mellow growled, "It could never be true."

"Oi, Mellow," Gray called, "You callin' Erza a liar?"

"No," Mellow retorted, "but Mellow knows for a fact that this can't be true. Once Lucy-san finds a surrogate family and friends, she always sticks to them. Lucy-san never betrays true friends."

Someone called from the guild hall, "But what about Oraćion Seis? She betrayed them."

"Oraćion Seis was never her true family. Lucy-san never called them nakama, and she certainly did not consider them family. They were all too cruel. I'm going after her!" Mellow shouted. He activated his Aera and flew Max Speed out of the guild.

"I'm going after Lucy, too. I always knew she was loyal to Fairy Tail. You guys are such bastards to think she actually did betray us!" Natsu yelled, charging after Mellow.

Everyone was stunned into silence, not knowing who or what to believe. On one hand, Erza would never lie to the guild, and almost always knew what was right or not. On the other hand, Natsu was completely devoted to his nakama, especially Lucy. The Fire Dragon Slayer also knew Lucy the best.

After the awkward moment of silence, Erza shakily stirred and sat up, looking ashamed. She then pushed herself up, and walked to the doors.

"Oi, Erza, where you going?" Gray called, looking very confused. Erza turned to look at him from her peripheral vision.

"To help Lucy. I wasn't thinking, and Natsu is right. Lucy's a sweet girl, and she would never betray us." Erza grinned menacingly. "First, I'm going to save Lucy and beat up those bastards. Second, I will ask her to punch me."

Gray grinned back. This was the socially awkward re-equip mage he knew. He said, "What are you waiting for, Erza? Ikezou!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Brain smiled gleefully. His plan worked, however simple it was, and Lucy was back in Oraćion Seis's clutches. No vital information was at risk, and now the dark guild had regained their once lost power. Brain could also follow out with his plan without receiving any resistance from Lucy, as they would need her magic particularly.

"Welcome back, my child," Brain cooed to the dull-eyed Celestial Dragon Slayer, "You've come just in time; our plan is about to be put into motion."

"Yes, Brain," Lucy replied monotonously, "I look forward to seeing our plan succeed."

Oraćion Seis's guild mark reappeared on Lucy's skin.

_Watch out, Fairy Tail,_ Brain thought maliciously.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, everyone! I will be updating To Hell and Back soon, but be patient please. I am terribly overloaded with tests this week and the next. Ja ne~!**

**~Kakomine**


End file.
